Strange and delightful new encounters! Yashomita!
by ShadowdragonVint
Summary: A new demon bearing a likeness to Inuyasha shows up. But why does Kikiyou feel so attracted to him
1. The Wolf Demon

Hello peoples!! ShadowDragonV here with a new fan fiction. And yes it is an Inuyasha ff and my first Inuyasha fict.. I now know that it will be hard to maintain three fanficts, (look on Fiction Press. Net under Nocturnal Love for the story), but I will do my best to update as franticly as possible. No worries…………..yet. Anyway I haven't thought of a proper title so Yashomita will maintain it for now. Please, my reviewers, at least give me some title suggestions. Oh and is Inuyasha a dog demon or wolf demon?

So………………………Here we go!!

Chap.1: The wolf demon

Inuyasha and the gang walked through an undead forest ever continuing their quest for the Shikon jewel shards. Sango and Miroku walked behind the pact. Kikiyo walked with them finding a mortal body that was maintained by shards of the great jewel. Inuyasha and Kagome still choose to deny their feelings for each other, even though everyone knew. Shippo had become braver after his battle with the Thunder Shogun and thus he walked in front sometimes. They traveled through the forest under the suspicion that Kagome had seen someone with jewel shards enter it. Upon entering the forest, they had been constantly attacked constantly by zombies, living trees, poison insects, demi demons, and other beast, which caused Inuyasha to become growingly upset at Kagome. At dusk they set up camp. As soon as they started, Inuyasha perked up.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku, as he picked up his staff.

"We're not alone," stated Inuyasha, his ears alert, and nose sniffing for intruders.

"We're in a zombie infested forest. I'm sure that worst things come out at night"

"No. This thing's part demon. Come on lets go check it out." Replied Inuyasha. As they prepared to go Kagome walked out her tent. "Where are you guys going?"

"Inuyasha smells a demon, we're going after it." Said Miroku.

"Well, I'll go too. That way we can see if he has any demon shards." Piped Kagome as she slipped on her quiver and bow.

"Great idea! Don't you agree Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku. At this the half demon just turned and started walking away muttering under his breath about "Stupid girls being dumber than bitches."

'This man must really be moving' Thought Kagome. It had been about 20 minutes since they set out and it was starting to get dark. Every time Inuyasha thought they were closing in on their target I seemed to move. Kagome now rode on Inuyasha's back as they sped through the forest , chasing the demon. A pink glint suddenly caught Kagome's eyes. "He's carrying 5jewel shards!" She called to Inuyasha, who sped up. Soon they came to a clearing where Inuyasha skidded to a halt.

"He stopped." Inuyasha growled as Kagome hopped off his back. There was a studied silence and then Inuyasha's head snapped to the side. His eye widened as a heel smashed into the side of his jaw. He flew into a nearby tree and broke it in half and hit the ground rolling along the grass. "Inuyasha!" Cried Miroku cried as he brandished his staff and ran towards his fallen friend. The figure that hit the demon then spun in the air and extended his foot catching the priest by surprise. Miroku spun in the air before hitting the ground with a loud "Ugh!" Kagome could only watch in horror as the blue flash had defeated men in two hits. Then the flash headed towards her as she tried to back away. Her foot caught on a twig and she fell to the ground and she found herself pinned to the ground, her arms held by a demon that looked strikingly like Inuyasha. His hair, instead of being white, was red and flowed over his back and onto the ground. His skin tone was a little darker, almost almond in color. He wore no shirt but a pair of loose fitting pants made from blue fur. He raised his hand with long elegant fingers topped with diamond edge sharp nails aiming at Kagome's head. Just as he was about to bring down his hand, an arrow wiped through and would have connected with the demon's neck had he not moved. Kagome heard Kikiyo curse and turned to see her mounting another arrow. As the arrow fired the demon caught in inches away from his face and jumped away from Kagome. The she noticed the necklace the man wore. Carrying the 5 jewel shards.

"Hey you! Over here! One cheap shot wont take me out." Grunted Inuyasha as he pushed himself up on his sword. He lunged at the demon and slammed down his sword. The man spun around and his hair flew into the air, between the sword and himself. As the sword came in contact with the hair, Inuyasha was instantly blown back. The man was then weighed down by a statue no bigger than his arm, yet impossible to move. "Oh come on!" shouted the figure. "Can't a man eat in peace?!" His mismatched green and blue eyes showed no emotion but famishness as the gang converged around him. Inuyasha squatted down next to him and set his sword across the demons neck. "Speak," he demanded, "Who are you?"

The demons eye's narrowed as he growled. "I'm no dog. And I refuse to answer as one." Kagome's head tilted to the side. "That's impossible. You look so much like Inuyasha and he's a dog…..Demon" She added hastily from one look to Inuyasha. The demon on the floor rolled his eyes. 'Idiots.' "I look like him because our origins are alike. But where he is a dog-demon, I, instead, am a-"

"Wolf demon." Everyone's head turned to Kikiyo as she finished the demons sentence with him. The man quirked his eyebrows. "That would explain his likeness to Inuyasha. Dogs and wolfs look very much alike, such is the likeness of the two demons."

You know your demons, priestess." The man replied smiling. At this Inuyasha put more pressure t the blade pushing it into the demons neck. "Who, and What are you?" He growled.

"My name is Yashomita. And right now I'm hungry."

END FIRST CHAP How was it? Good, Bad, What , What?!?. Any reviews are appreciated. Thanx, ciao


	2. Moon Silver

Hey there, I'm back once again. This time to remind you all that my story may seem off and I may misspell the names a little but I unfortunately I don't get to watch Inuyasha much anymore so I haven't become completely familiar with their names. Also I may not up date for a while at a time so don't worry if I don't get the new chapters in at once.

Disclaimer:…..No I do not own, nor ever will own Inuyasha……..Only Yashomita and the Moonsilver bracelets…….darn the spitefulness of my life…

Chap. 2: Moonsilver

After a brief discussion the gang decided to release Yashomita and feed him (Mostly stuff from Kagome's pack). After wolfing down the food (no pun intended), he finally decided to talk.

"Before I tell you anything, you must answer me first. Why are you chasing me?!"

"Why are you carrying pieces of the Shikon jewel?" Inuyasha countered.

"Ah! So that's what these are; Shards of the Shikon jewel? I came across these trinkets by slaying the demons in this forest. They seemed good only for jewelry. And going out on a limb, but this is why your chasing me?" Said Yashomita, fingering the necklace absently.

"Yes, that is why we were pursuing you. Any chance we can get those shards back?" Kagome smiled.

"No," He said, his face illuminated not by the fire they were sitting around but by a growing desire shown in his eyes. "Because if your right then this necklace will lead me right to Noraku." He slowly stood up and started to walk off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must leave you. Thank you for the meal but, now the wind that is my quest blows in a new direction and, now I must follow it." He said poetically as his hair was blown out by the wind. Kagome and Sango stared at him, drool hanging out their out stretched mouths as Miryoku, Shippo, and Inuyasha looked on sweat dropping.

"Wait!" Shouted Inuyasha as he stood abruptly, "We need those jewel shards!"

"Besides we're after that creep Noraku, too." Piped Shippo popping out of Inuyasha's hair and a few lumps on his head.

"Yes," added Sango "You could help us in our journey, and then give us your jewel shards afterwards."

He turned to look at the group. "I'll sleep on it. But even if I do consider it, it wouldn't do you any good if you don't survive the night. I suggest you stay here till at least midday tomorrow, Then travel west," He said pointing a finger in the direction of a group of eerie looking trees, apart from the other groups of eerier looking trees. Everyone looked to see the way he was referring to. "Till you find a well worn path through the leaves. What ever you do stay on it. I'll meet you all at the exit."

"Wait, isn't that the same way we came?" Asked Kagome. When she turned to Yashomita he was gone.

Soon after they woke, they ate and set out after lunch to search for the path. When it was located they heeded the wolf-demon's advice and immediately started out on the path, refusing to stray. Halfway through it, something caught Inuyasha's eye. He was mysteriously drawn to it, even though he knew to stay on the demon's path. He walked away from the path and to a spring where a half naked woman sat on a rock singing in a alluring voice. Inuyasha stared at the beauty not knowing what his body was doing, until Kagome's voice shot through his head. "Inuyasha what are you doing?!?!!" He snapped back to reality to realize he was holding out his jar of jewel shards out to the woman who was enthusiastically reaching for it. He snatched his hand back right before the woman's hand would have seized the jewel shards. The woman cringed and let out a fierce shriek as her body changed from a beautiful maiden to a hideous beast. She reached out a clawed hand and scratched at the air in front of Inuyasha sending a yellow shockwave at him. He jumped out of the way just as a spray of arrows hit the demon as a gigantic boomerang slammed into its face.

The demon screamed in pain as Miryoku shot as many exorcist scrolls as possible at the demon and it hit the floor hard and ceased moving. Kagome immediately took a pocket knife from her skirt and started to cut out the jewel shards and Kikiyo's thoughts turned to a certain red-headed wolf. 'That must be what he meant when he said stay on the path.'

About two hours after midday the gang had arrived outside the forest. 'He was right.' Kikiyo thought as they looked onto a field and hot springs.

"Hey, look a hot spring!" Shouted Kagome. "I could really use a bath about now!" She cried pulling Sango and Kikiyo with them. After a half hour they walked out of the springs to hear a familiar voice call out to them.

"I was worried you wouldn't come out." came the voice of Yashomita as he walked out of the adjacent spring. Drying the water from his body with a strange animal fur, he walked towards the group. Kikiyo also noticed the pair of brown shorts clinging to her from the water as he carried his pants over his shoulder. But what caught her attention was the pair of wrist-long bracelets carved with demon runes that he wore.

As Kikiyo broke from the pack (UH! I hate making unintentional puns) and headed towards Yashomita he froze. She grabbed his arm and started to observe the bracelets. "What are these made of?"

The demon slowly relaxed at the question. "They're made from a material called Moonsilver. Rumored to be stronger than any other alloy, even dragonsteel, rarer than it as well." At these words Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, right!"

"Well than, how did you come across them?" Asked Kikiyo, still ravishing the bracelets. She rubbed her hand over a set of demon runes, and on contact, they lit up and began to burn.

Yashomita jerked his hand away from the priestess and rubbed his wrist ruefully. "Family heirloom." He muttered before turning his head back to the forest. "Were you followed?" He growled, tugging on his pants.

"I don't think so." Said Kagome turning to Inuyasha. "You didn't sense anyone did you Inuyasha?" Who only shook his head "No." as the trees started to rattle. Miryoku gripped his staff tighter as Sango stood with her boomerang poised to attack. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, and Kagome and Kikiyo drew their arrows. As they waited for their opponents to show, the shaking stopped. Then black flashes where seen and they were surrounded by black and gray clothed creatures.

"Noraku's minions!!" Snarled Inuyasha as his sword bit into the bodies of whoever came near. Yashomita took an offensive stance and started fighting anyone close enough. More and more of the creatures seemed to pour out of the forest every second, and arrows whizzed through the air as Kagome and Kikiyo shot them as fast and accurate as possible. Traps erupted all over the field as Shippo sniggered and crept around. Inuyasha's sword and Miryoku's staff cut their way through the bodies that Sango's boomerang hadn't already smashed in. Kilala bit down here and there through the fight to entertain herself. Then a return fire of arrows sprayed from the trees as more of the minions walked out the forest. Inuyasha quickly dodged and parried arrows as he bee-lined to Kagome and Kikiyo. As he threw his impervious coat over Kagome he quickly scooped her up and bounded out of range of the arrows. Kikiyo was reflecting the oncoming assault fine herself until one grazed her shoulder. She hit the ground silently as she her more arrows come as close her eyes. After nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing above her rapidly deflecting any arrow close enough to strike the pair. During the temporary ceasefire a bare arm wrapped around her and she was swept up. She saw a blue flash of legs and looked up to see Yashomita, not Inuyasha. He dropped her off by Kagome and shot himself into the air, landing by Miryoku who was protecting a fallen Sango, multiples of him around her twirling their staffs and deflecting the arrows "What happened to her?" rasped Yashomita as he jumped inside the circle and started to lift Sango onto his shoulder despite her moans of protesting pain. "Grazed by a poisoned arrow, she can't move her body." came Miryoku's voice from all sides of Yashomita. He cursed silently as he bounded off to Kagome who, after the situation was explained, started trying to draw the poison from Sango's wound. Yashomita returned to the battlefield and started to join Inuyasha and Miroku, steadily cutting down every minion he could. In his senseless rage he failed to notice the armed minion who crept up behind him before it was picked of right be fore it killed him. Yashomita spun around to see the minion on the ground and Miryoku extracting the staff from it's body. Miryoku only smiled and said "Just watching an allies back." and leapt off to help Shippo set another trap. He looked down and ground his foot into the still living demons chest and killed it as he returned to battle.

Then Yashomita's bracelets started to light up as he became angrier and more efficient in his killing. His fist and feet moved quicker and soon became only blurs on the battlefield. "Fall back!" He called out to Inuyasha, Miryoku, Shippo. Miryoku and Shippo listened and stepped back although Inuyasha kept hacking away at the foes. Yashomita only rolled his eyes as he swung his arms moving them in a full circle motion, his bracelets as white as pure, clean snow. Then the sky darken rapidly and just as rapidly the clouds parted revealing a full moon. Then his voice boomed out over the area "Moonlit Explosion!!" And in a burning white flash all of the standing minions were obliterated. The sky cleared in seconds and then Yashomita, smiling in proud admiration of his work fainted.


End file.
